Shawn
Shawn was a character that appeared in the first three seasons of Barney & Friends. He was played by John David Bennett, II, from 1992 to 1998. He, like Min and Tosha, During the series season 1, Shawn began to where glasses. About Shawn *'Favorite Food': Birthday Cake *'Best Friend': Min *Began wearing glasses in Picture This! *Allergic to animal hair *Used to be scared of dogs, due to being scratched by one. Appearances #The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) #I Like To Eat Some Cookies #It's Easy When We Do Our Work? (cameo) #We Love Riding On The Bike #We Fly A Kite! #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! #Four Seasons Day #I Like To Be A Baseball Player #Caring Means Sharing #Down On Barney's Farm #What's That Shadow? #Happy, Birthday Barney! #It's A New Computer Center! #I Can Be A Homebuilder #Let's Help Mother Goose! #Clean Up, Clean Up! #When I Grow Up... #Happy Valentine's Day! #Hi, Neighbor! #I Would Like To Be A Bus Driver #Puttin' On A Show #Carnival Of Numbers #A World Of Music #Seven Days #Oh, What A Day! #Read with Me/Dance with Me #Hola, Mexico! #The Frog On The Log #Everyone Is Special #Falling For Autumn! #The Golden Hammer #Having Fun With Arts & Crafts #May I Help You? #Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! #Let's Go On Vacation #I Can Do That! #Brave New Rescues #Grown-Ups For A Day! #Picture This! (first time with glasses) #Lend A Helping Hand #My Favorite Things! #The Dentist Makes Me Smile #The City Mouse And The Country Mouse #An Adventure in Make-Believe #The Alphabet Zoo #Making A Move! (1993 Version) #That's a Home to Me (episode) #A Very Special Delivery! #Barney Live in New York City #Imagination Island #Shawn and the Beanstalk #The Sword Who Lived In The Kingdom #We Use Our Eyes #Room For Everyone #Famous Friends (cameo) #Shopping For A Surprise! #The Great Robot Race #Twice Is Nice! #The Good Sports #Great Summer #A Welcome Home #Classical Cleanup #Goes To Hollywood #At Home With Animals #My Friend The Post Man #Camera Safari #Barney Safety #Mystery and The Balls #My Family Just Right For Me #Four Seasons Day (1995 Episode) #Writes A Story #Are We There Yet? #A Teddy Bear Picnic #Safety Rules (Episode) #Hats Off To BJ! #Goes To The Doctor #Up We Go! #Barney's Summer School #Mr Tenagain's Let's go to K.B. Toys #Barney's Talent Show #Let's Show Respect #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Once Upon a Time #Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing #Barney Visits Noddy's House (cameo/final appearance) Gallery Carrot_for_Shawn.jpg|Shawn in "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy". Shawn784.jpg|Shawn in "What's That Shadow?". Shawnn.jpg|Shawn in "Let's Help Mother Goose!" Shawn2.png|Shawn in "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! Shawn_in....jpg|Shawn in "Picture This!". Blue_shorts.jpg|Shawn in "Barney Live! in New York City!". IMG_20190315_070713.jpg IMG_20190315_070938.jpg Shawn748.jpg|Shawn in "The Alphabet Zoo". Shawn839.jpg Shawn.jpg|Shawn in "A Very Special Delivery". Shawn2.jpg Shawn3.jpg|Shawn in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". Shawn345.jpg Shawn367.jpg Shawn3.png|Shawn in "Are We There Yet?" Green_shirt.jpg|Shawn in "Once Upon a Time". Shawn4.png|Shawn in "Kids for Character" Screenshot 20200221-072855.png Screenshot_20200221-080049.png Screenshot_20200221-080058.png Screenshot_20200221-080740.png Screenshot_20200221-082639.png Screenshot 20200221-082802.png Category:Boys Category:Tomboys Category:Brothers Category:Handsome Boys Category:Human Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Barney & Friends Characters Category:Boyfriends